1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to seals, and more particularly to materials used with components having surfaces forming static and/or dynamic seals.
2. Description of Related Art
Samples may be processed in a laboratory or other environment for a variety of different purposes and applications. Chromatography refers to techniques for separating sample mixtures. Common chromatographic techniques include gas chromatography (GC) and liquid chromatography (LC). With an instrument that performs LC, a liquid sample to be analyzed is introduced in small volumes for analysis. The sample may be injected into a solvent stream which is carried through a column. The compounds in the sample can then be separated by traveling at different speeds through the column resulting in the different compounds eluting from the column at different times. In connection with High Performance Liquid Chromatography (HPLC) and Ultra Performance Liquid Chromatography (UPLC), pressure is used to facilitate fluid flow in the system through the chromatographic column.
An instrument that performs LC or GC includes different components that may be fabricated using a variety of different materials. In connection with systems such as an LC system, a variety of different components may form seals operating under pressure. A component or part, such as a rotor, having a surface used in forming a seal may be replaced, for example, when there is excessive leakage so that a desired pressure cannot be adequately maintained. In such a case, the component or part may be characterized as having reached the end of its useful lifetime. The selection of material(s) used in forming the components, and surfaces thereof where seals are formed, may affect the lifetime, or amount of time, the component may be used in an LC or other system prior to replacement. The material(s) selected may have particular characteristics or properties dependent on the application and use within a system.